This invention relates to a device for introducing small objects in the packaging of articles, and is particularly applicable to the introduction of coins into cigarette packets.
In the packaging of articles by packaging machines, the inclusion of small objects, such as coins, toys, small objects of plastics material, sweets and the like during the packaging operation encounters substantial difficulties where high-speed packaging machines are used and, in particular, becomes virtually impossible in the case of existing large and expensive packaging machines. The insertion of small objects by hand, for example at the stage prior to sealing or sticking the final segment of the folded wrapping sheet, usually at the end face of the package which is otherwise completely enclosed by all the folded regions of the wrapping sheet with the exception of, for example, the said end face, is an expensive operation and also requires an interruption of the packaging cycle. Merely depositing the small objects onto the articles delivered into the packaging machine usually results in loss of some of these small objects by detachment from the articles being packaged in the case where high-speed packaging machines are used; this is just as unsatisfactory as sticking the objects onto the package before the latter is enclosed by the wrapping sheet, which may well result in damage to the packages or to the small objects.
The basic object of the present invention is to provide a device by means of which it is possible to insert small objects into packages in conventional packaging machines without difficulty, and which can be used with high-speed packaging machines having a throughput of more than 100 to 400, for example 260, packages per minute, whilst otherwise maintaining the normal operation cycle of the packaging machine. The inventive device finds particular application in the packaging of cigarettes for sale in automatic vending machines where it is often necessary to round off the selling price of the packet by including small coins making up the cost to the nearest whole number of larger-value coins.